Avec des 'Si'
by Hamelina
Summary: Ils s'aiment comme des fous mais Draco torturé par ses mauvais choix d'adolescent s'empêche d'être heureux , Harry arrivera-t-il à le sauver de ses vieux démons?
1. Pov Harry

**Titre** : _**Avec des si...**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note d'auteur** : Voici une petite fic en trois chapitres, c'est avant tout l'histoire d'un amour fou...Les deux personnages principaux sont Harry et Draco.

Un soir parmi tant d'autres Harry angoissé essaie de persuader Draco de ne pas se rendre à un mystérieux rendez vous...

Un énorme merci à MIE ma super béta....

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre messieurs (des ce premier chapitre)...vous voilà prévenus...**

**

* * *

**POV Harry

Ne sors pas ce soir ! S'il te plaît...

_Ma bouche implore, ma raison supplie._

Tu sais comme je m'inquiète lorsque tu sors sans moi. Lorsque tu t'absentes pour le besoin de tes enquêtes.

Tu vas te moquer encore, dire que je suis jaloux ou stupidement peureux. Je suis juste un peu angoissé parce que je crève de trouille que tu ne reviennes pas.

Draco ! Rends-toi à l'évidence ! Parfois il arrive des choses, parfois des types louches en agressent d'autres qui ne le sont pas...

_Parfois_ ça ne veux pas dire tout le temps me réponds-tu ironiquement...

Ne te moque pas, _parfois _c'est déjà trop...

Je pensais que tu allais rester à la maison, que nous pique-niquerions sur le tapis du salon. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas manger les fesses par terre mais tu le fais souvent pour me faire plaisir. J'ai acheté des sushis tu adores ça, tu manies les baguettes avec une dextérité qui laisse admiratif alors que je les mange avec mes doigts... _Nous ne sommes pas du même monde_, dis-tu en fronçant ton nez un peu dégouté à la vue de mes manières déplorables et moi je ris...

L'éducation ne m'a pas reçu. Je lui ai échappé, planqué dans un placard, elle a bien essayé de se faufiler mais c'était déjà trop tard je n'étais plus un cadeau... d'ici, de là-bas, de nulle part... moldu ou sorcier peu m'importe. Toi tu m'as trouvé.

Non je ne déprime pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je peux me moquer de moi, tu le fais bien après tout !

Dommage que tu partes, le reste de la soirée t'aurait certainement plu. Comment ça pourquoi ? Ben j'avais pensé... à une soirée plutôt...

Mais si tu veux sortir vas-y, je ne t'en empêche pas ! Finalement ça n'a aucune importance…

Sauf que... fais attention à toi ! Je deviendrais quoi _si_...

Avec des _Si_ on mettrait _Poudlard en bouteille_ ris-tu. Avec des _Si_...

Ne te moque pas, avec ce _Si _làmoi je perdrais ce qui fait mon monde.

Non ! C'est la fumée des bougies, j'ai les yeux sensibles.

Je n'aime pas que tu me fixes avec ce regard de prédateur. Ni que tu t'avances vers moi avec cette grâce féline, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Laisse mon cou ! Il ne t'appartient pas, tes lèvres n'ont pas le droit de s'en emparer et de l'étourdir de baisers c'est déloyal et puis tu as d'autres projets non ? Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Le lobe de mon oreille est électrisé par tes dents qui ont jeté leur dévolu sur lui, comment peux-tu rendre une oreille érotique ?

Mes yeux vont mieux depuis que ta bouche les a clos avec tendresse. Avec calme, tu te mets à piqueter mes joues de tes lèvres gourmandes pour que je baisse ma garde. Penses-tu que je ne comprenne pas tes desseins ?

_J'irradie malgré moi de bonheur au contact de tes caresses. _

Pourquoi tes mains se faufilent-elles sous la barrière de mon pull... pourquoi caressent-elles mon torse de cette façon ?

Je devais m'occuper de toi ce soir... après les sushis.

Tu mélanges tout, tu détruis mon programme.

Non ! Ne passe pas ta tête sous mon pull, tu vas l'agrandir...

Ta langue, elle fait quoi là ? Elle lèche mes tétons qui n'en peuvent plus, Draco arrête cette torture... ne mordille pas...

DRAYY...

Je ne peux échapper à ton emprise, tu es plus grand que moi. Même lorsque je me débats tu as toujours le dessus alors de guerre lasse, je te laisse prendre l'avantage. Tu rigoles doucement, me traites de trouillard, je le suis quand je me trouve au creux de tes bras, quand ta langue lèche mon nombril de cette façon… scandaleuse, quand je me tortille de plaisir, les hanches enserrées par la douce pression de tes mains caressantes. Je deviens fou et mes jambes flageolent. Dray, retiens-moi je vais tomber...

La suite, je m'en doute, va me transporter. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'offrir à toi trop rapidement, pourtant je commence à ressentir cet urgent besoin de ton corps bougeant à l'intérieur du mien. Je tremble de nervosité et d'impatience, ton parfum me fait fermer les yeux. J'en ai tellement envie. Pas de longs préliminaires s'il te plaît, je veux juste du sexe, _ton_ sexe. Un spectateur non averti pourrait croire que tu mènes le jeu alors que c'est moi qui induis ton comportement et tes désirs.

Tes mains, que je place audacieusement sur la ceinture de mon jean, m'obéissent et dégrafent les boutons qui te gênent dans ta progression. Je sens la lourde étoffe de coton glisser le long de mes jambes, mon pull lui, est passé par-dessus ma tête depuis de nombreuses minutes. Je me frotte lascivement contre ton bassin, donne d'infimes coups de reins pour tu sentes mon érection qui te demande de t'occuper d'elle. Tu gémis à ce contact et murmure un _Harry_ plein de reproches. Je fais semblant de ne pas t'entendre et je lèche ton cou de haut en bas alors que mes doigts tirent sur ta chemise encore prisonnière de ton pantalon. Je peux à présent partir à la conquête de ton dos à la peau laiteuse, si douce qu'elle fond presque sous mes caresses. Tout en enfonçant une langue gourmande dans ta bouche, je fais glisser un ongle le long de ta colonne vertébrale, traçant un sillon brûlant qui t'électrise, de nouveau mon prénom franchit tes lèvres mais d'un ton suppliant cette fois...

Je remporte toujours la victoire contre toi mon amour !

Je m'attaque à tes vêtements sans douceur aucune. Ils tombent, abandonnés sur le parquet centenaire. Je te regarde, fébrile. Tu es si beau que ça me tétanise de te voir ainsi presque nu, juste pour moi.

Je mords un peu ton épaule dévoilée, la marque de mes dents s'imprime dans ta chair et j'en conçois un vague remord. Tu essaies de protester maladroitement tout en glissant tes pouces sous l'élastique de mon boxer que tu fais rouler lentement sur mes cuisses.

Je sais que j'ai gagné.

Tu vas m'aimer si fort que j'en oublierai un instant les dangers qui te guettent et qui me font trembler de peur un peu plus chaque jour. La fin de la traque a rendu les monstres plus dangereux. Ils rodent, sont prêts à tout. Surtout à se venger de la défection d'un des leurs. Se venger de façon exemplaire de préférence et tu es le point central de cette vindicte je le sens...

Qui est mieux placé que toi pour nourrir cette haine viscérale ?

Tu personnifies tout ce qu'ils détestent, la trahison, le camp des vainqueurs, l'ami du Survivant...

Les événements m'échappent.

Tu m'échappes.

_Ne t'en vas pas Dray..._

Tu stoppes tout mouvement, interdit. J'ai parlé à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir...

Tu me souffles que tu ne vas pas partir, ton pouce essuie sur ma joue une larme d'angoisse que j'ai laissée échapper, puis en m'embrassant tendrement, tu m'assures que tu vas me faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement. Fais-le ! J'agonise ma supplique en prenant tes lèvres avec violence.

Tu pars à la conquête de mon corps avant que je ne m'effondre, avant que mes idées noires noient ma raison sous des centaines de questions sans réponse. Tes mains virevoltent sur chaque centimètre carré de mon épiderme l'électrisant et me menant au bord de l'abîme. Je plonge dans l' empire enivrant de tes sens où tu me fais flotter entre réel et imaginaire. Comment peux-tu me mener à l'extase juste en m'embrassant de la sorte ? Comment me fais-tu jouir de façon si violente rien qu'en tenant mon pénis entre tes lèvres.

MERLIN !!!! Continue...

L'excitation remplace opportunément cette angoisse qui me ronge.

Tu ne souris plus à présent, seul résonne le bruit de ta bouche sur mon érection, ces succions impudiques qui font tomber un voile sombre devant mes yeux alors que je concentre le peu de pensées qu'il me reste sur ces sensations tellement affolantes qui ravagent mon ventre. Ta langue remonte lentement le long de mon sexe et ta gorge d'une aspiration ferme masse mon gland jusqu'à me rendre fou. J'aimerais te parler mais les mots m'ont déserté, je ne peux que subir cette lente descente aux enfers, prisonnier de cette enveloppe de chair que tu malmènes à ta guise. Mes doigts se crispent sur tes mèches pâles. À tes sourds gémissements j'imagine que je t'arrache quelques cheveux...

Viens maintenant ! Exiges-tu brusquement...

Et j'obéis... ma verge se contracte à l'instant même où tu lances l'ordre et je ressens avec une acuité inégalée ma semence remonter le long du canal qui va la libérer.

Et puis plus rien ! Le néant !

La jouissance, tellement forte, m'a submergé et j'ai perdu conscience l'espace de quelques secondes.

Anxieux, tu murmures mon nom alors j'ouvre les yeux, étonné, je me sens si bizarre, tu es presque transparent devant ma vision tronquée. Je me jette à ton cou en haletant, les cauchemars refont surface et je suis terrorisé... Les larmes brûlant mes paupières sont de plus en plus difficiles à refouler.

Tu grimaces, exaspéré par mon comportement, me repousses sèchement et finis de retirer le peu de vêtements qui me recouvre. La précarité de la situation fait remonter un flot de bile dans ma bouche, l'amertume me donne envie de vomir.

Dray...

Tu m'ordonnes de me taire en me retournant vivement, tes yeux ne veulent plus croiser la désespérance des miens. Tes mains ne sont pas douces, juste impatientes et sauvages. Tu me serres un peu trop fort et je ne me souviens plus ce qui est si urgent que je me dois de gâcher ce moment... Alors je laisse mon corps se faire malmener par tes doigts inquisiteurs jusqu'au bienheureux terme de l'orgasme. Tu feules d'une voix rauque et animale à mon oreille. Dominateur, tu mords, griffes, lèches et te joues de moi. Je deviens ta proie complaisante car mourir avec toi ne me fais pas peur, c'est vivre sans toi qui me serait insupportable.

Je n'ai pas mal dans ma chair, ma douleur se trouve à un niveau de conscience où tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, de toute manière tu ne le désires pas. Tu évites par de savantes pirouettes l'affrontement que je désire plus que tout.

Tu veux prouver ta force... prouver… quoi d'abord ? Que tu t'en sortiras ?

Qu'importe les enjeux et les adversaires... Qu'importe ma solitude et mes remords...

_Je t'aime..._

Tu l'as dit dans un souffle, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit volontaire.

Tu l'as murmuré si bas, si tendrement... Mais je ne peux pas te répondre, pas maintenant, pas dans cet état d'esprit où je me trouve, j'ai trop envie de te faire mal pour me signifier que tu n'es pas si important, trop envie de te haïr pour te montrer que tu ne comptes pas puisque tu te fiches de foutre ma vie en l'air. Puisque tu ne prends rien au sérieux...

Ne piétine pas ce que j'ai à t'offrir, Dray, ne me laisse pas...

Tu mords brusquement la base de mon cou et repoussant mes cuisses d'une main ferme tu m'écartèles de ton désir puissant. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà tu es en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de protester devant l'intrusion, je n'étais pas prêt, tu le savais.

« - Détends-toi, souffles-tu à mon oreille, ce ne sera que du bonheur, savoure-le Harry... »

Je tremble de tous mes membres, ma tête refuse ce que mon corps réclame à grands cris. Tu t'agites dans mon intimité mais j'ai du mal à concentrer mon esprit sur le plaisir que tu veux me donner. Je repousse toute compromission, je veux te parler, t'obliger à comprendre. Tu te rends compte de mon malaise et te retires le plus doucement possible. Tes doigts viennent remplacer ta verge qui labourait mon ventre quelques instants plus tôt. Ils s'insinuent lentement, comme des intrus, dans mon intimité, ils bougent doucement, prudemment, fouillent, cherchent... trouvent...

AHHHH...

Ils se sont refermés avec douceur sur ma prostate qu'ils malmènent de caresses si précises que je crois m'évanouir encore, mes yeux sont aveugles d'images, il ne reste que ce voile incarnat qui me rend dingue, qui me transforme en incarnation de la luxure.

Je gémis alors que ta voix tremble des mots d'amour si fort que je me liquéfie de désespoir. Je me soumets à toi parce que je suis impuissant à changer le cours des choses, tu sais me manipuler pour que je cède, douloureusement vaincu devant ton obstination.

Tu murmures que ça va aller, je suis certain que non...

Lorsque tu me pénètres à nouveau mon corps se prête au jeu et t'épouse, docile.

Je voudrais te prendre entièrement en moi, absorber ta matière, te faire disparaître, devenir pour toi un cocon de douceur, une armure de protection, je ne suis rien de tout cela... Je suis juste ton amant, celui que tu n'écoutes pas...

Alors je me laisse couler dans la délicieuse latence que procurent ces moments hors du temps. Tu me possèdes avec sauvagerie et un sens aigu de la propriété, ne cessant de murmurer que je t'appartiens, que jamais tu n'accepteras que je te quitte.

Je ris, au bord des larmes pourtant, on ne quitte pas un Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais pas besoin de te quitter...

Tes coups se font plus rapides, plus exigeants, je te ressens au plus profond de mon corps fébrile et je peine à te cacher ma souffrance. Ta main sur ma verge essaie de lui faire retrouver sa rigidité. Tu t'appliques et malgré ma peine et l'accablement qui me broie, mon érection durcit sous tes doigts impatients. La chair est exigeante, inconstante, égoïste, plus que le cœur en tous cas qui souffre mille morts de ne pouvoir partager le poids qu'il supporte...

Tu halètes de plus en plus fort, je te sens sur le point de venir, alors je révulse violemment mon corps en arrière pour sentir ton torse contre mon dos et ne rien perdre de notre étreinte. Je suis assis sur tes cuisses à présent, la posture enfouissant plus profondément ta virilité dans mes entrailles, j'en ai le souffle coupé pendant un instant et je gémis sourdement...

Tu t'inquiètes, stoppes tout mouvement et me traites d'inconscient...

Rien à foutre, je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi ce soir...

« Bouge ! Je t'ordonne férocement. »

Tu plonges alors généreusement dans mon corps, soulevant mes hanches à la force de tes bras et me laissant durement retomber sur toi, tes puissants mouvements de bassin se font plus rapides et me font ressentir une foultitude de sensations nouvelles, je pousse des cris indécents et tu gémis d'une voix si rauque que je ne la reconnais pas. Lorsque ta main se crispe sur la base de mon membre m'empêchant de me répandre, je sens ta semence chaude m'envahir et ton corps se recroqueviller autour du mien.

« J'ai... Dray c'est si inconfortable... laisse-moi... »

Tu relâches doucement la pression de tes doigts et j'explose brutalement dans un sanglot, je m'effondre et ma tête se pose sur ton épaule. Tu plonges dans mes yeux cette fois, pour y lire tout le plaisir douloureux que je ressens à cet orgasme que tu m'as octroyé.

« Ne pars pas… je geins. »

Tu me musèles rapidement de tes lèvres alors que nous nous allongeons sur le sofa, enlacés, je sais que tu ne désires plus entendre ma sinistre complainte. Une couverture que tu as faite apparaître nous recouvre à présent, tu m'empoignes avec douceur et bloques mon corps contre le tien, tes bras ne me laissant aucune latitude pour esquisser le moindre geste. Blotti contre toi, blessé et muet, je respire avec insistance l'odeur de ta peau qui vient de me combler, une violente odeur de sexe et de sueur, une odeur d'amour perdu. Ainsi recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, nous sombrons dans un sommeil agité.

je m'éveille un peu plus tard pour ne ressentir que le froid mordant de la pièce, tu n'es plus à mes côtés et la cheminée doit être éteinte depuis un long moment. Dans l'obscurité, tu te rhabilles silencieusement sans me regarder, pensais-tu pouvoir t'enfuir pendant que je dormais encore ? Je bouge un peu et tu te retournes enfin, le visage empreint de culpabilité.

_N'y vas pas Dray... _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ouvre un œil vitreux, je tremble de froid. Je me suis encore assoupi sur ce tapis, nu et ivre, devant cette cheminée qui n'a pas vu l'ombre d'une flamme depuis deux ans. L'air sent le moisi, les toiles d'araignée ornent le plafond de longs fils lugubres, la pièce toute entière est recouverte de poussière, je n'en pousse la porte que lorsque j'ai bu suffisamment pour désirer me torturer.

Je me relève à grand peine, ramasse le verre et la bouteille vide. Je passe devant ton fauteuil avec un pincement au cœur mais sans le regarder, surtout sans le regarder...

J'effleure pourtant son dossier de ma main, la tapisserie est un peu percée me semble-t-il, Il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse mais à cette pensée mon estomac se révulse violemment et une nausée me fait cracher sur le sol un peu de la bile qui me brûle inévitablement les entrailles...

Hoquetant, je referme rageusement la porte derrière moi avant que je ne me mette à hurler ton prénom comme un damné.

Je me dirige d'un pas las vers la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la douche, je règle l'eau pour que le jet martèle mon corps de ses lames chauffées à blanc. La morsure des gouttes bouillantes me ramène vers la réalité, alors que la vapeur chaude envahit l'espace exiguë je sens mon sang circuler de nouveau à l'intérieur de mes veines comme un indécent nectar de vie, comme une preuve tangible de mon incapacité à te protéger, à te suivre où que tu sois. Je mets quelques fractions de seconde pour comprendre que le cri de désespoir qui me vrille les tympans sort de ma gorge. Des sanglots secs irradient mes prunelles d'une douleur insupportable et je m'effondre au fond de la vasque de grés le corps tout entier secoué de spasmes nerveux.

Je reste là longtemps, comme à chaque fois. Je me noie en pleurant et en me détestant un peu plus...

J'essaie de reprendre suffisamment mes esprits pour sortir de cet état d'hébétude et quitter la cabine humide. Les reins ceints d'une de tes serviettes, les seules dont je supporte encore le contact, je vais m'écrouler sur notre lit et me love à ma place laissant la tienne vacante et glacée. Je vais encore rêver trop fort c'est ma seule façon d'évacuer la tension qui me saisit dans ces moments-là. Je me caresse rapidement sans cesser de gémir ton nom, ma main s'agite jusqu'à m'en faire mal, Je jouis sans réel plaisir et le ventre gluant de sperme je m'endors comme une masse, éperdu de fatigue et de chagrin.

J'aimerais oublier, t'oublier...

Pouvoir changer les choses... Le cours des événements...

_Si..._

_Si... J'avais été à la hauteur._

Lorsque tu as insisté pour sortir ce soir-là après que nous ayons fait l'amour, j'aurais du me montrer courageux et pour une fois j'aurais tapé du poing sur la table en te sommant de m'écouter. Tu l'aurais fait... tu n'aurais pas hurlé en disant que cette mission était vitale pour la fin de ton enquête. Tu aurais entendu la voix de _ma_ raison et ne te serais pas rendu à ce rendez-vous avec ce mystérieux contact qui devait te donner des renseignements sur le groupe des trois Mangemorts en fuite. Tu ne te serais jamais retrouvé seul dans cette partie mal famée de la ville.

Moi je t'aurais suivi au lieu d'écouter soumis, ta voix grave qui tentait de me raisonner.

Lorsque tu as claqué la porte, m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité rassurante de notre maison, je ne serais pas allé me coucher en colère en te vouant à tous les diables. Je ne me serais pas endormi épuisé par cette nouvelle confrontation et par les deux jours de planque que je venais d'effectuer.

Tu aurais dû être suffisamment intelligent pour me demander de te protéger !

J'aurais dû l'être suffisamment et avoir le courage de te dire que je t'aimais, que ma vie sans toi ne serait qu'une petite mort, j'aurais dû oser pleurer en te retenant au lieu de m'enfermer dans ma fureur et mon ressentiment.

_Si_ ce soir là tu n'avais pas voulu prouver encore et encore que tu t'étais racheté et que la marque sur ton bras ne voulait plus rien dire...

_Si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça..._

Je ne te t'aurais jamais cherché comme un fou aux premières lueurs de l'aube alors qu'un soleil timide irradiait le ciel de la promesse d'une douce journée d'été. Tu n'aurais pas été allongé au fond de cette ruelle, abandonné dans ce caniveau, ta pâle blondeur éclairant le bitume, tes beaux yeux grands ouverts semblant admirer le vol de quelques légers nuages, un demi-sourire étonné affleurant tes lèvres.

Une vilaine plaie s'étalant sur ton côté gauche comme une rose pourpre importune.

Je ne me serais pas couché à côté de toi éperdu de douleur, te serrant désespérément dans mes bras, implorant et espérant de toutes mes forces qu'un dieu bienveillant veuille m'accorder le droit de te rejoindre.

_Si_ tu n'avais pas joué notre vie en bradant la tienne.

_Si_ tu ne m'avais pas enfermé dans cette bouteille d'où je ne peux plus sortir...

Dray si c'était possible... si tout recommençait... Je ne te haïrais peut-être plus...

_..._


	2. Pov Draco

**Titre** : _**Avec des si...**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note d'auteur** : Voici la deuxième partie. C'est le Pov de Draco qui explique sa vision des événements et ce qu'il a ressenti par rapport à Harry...Son choix douloureux est dicté par l'amour qu'il lui porte...

Bizz à MIE ma super béta....

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre messieurs...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Deuxième partie**.

POV Draco

_Ce nuage... il a la forme de ta cicatrice... un éclair de nuage... un nuage d'orage..._

_Toi..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tu te tiens face à moi avec tes yeux pleins d'interrogations, tes yeux qui me fouillent quémandant une réponse que je ne peux leur donner, ton visage crispé de trop contenir les sentiments qui l'étouffent.

Ton corps qui me lance des signaux de détresse.

Lâchement, j'évite ton regard.

Tu geins, supplies, espères...

Arrête Harry !

Cesse ton manège ! Ça ne mènera à rien de toute façon ! Je resterai impassible face à tes peurs, je rirai de tes angoisses, je m'énerverai contre ta douloureuse constante parce je dois me comporter comme ça, ne pas craquer, ne pas flancher, ne pas me laisser enfermer dans le vert-prison de tes prunelles...

Te voir souffrir autant m'est insupportable.

Si je pouvais faire autrement...

Si je pouvais juste t'aimer...

Mais que pourrais-tu comprendre, toi mon héro déchu, de mon malsain rapport avec le Bien ? Rien probablement !

Tu ne sais pas combien je hais ce corps que j'affiche avec ostentation.

Tu ne sais pas que je lance un sort au miroir chaque fois que je vais prendre ma douche pour ne pas voir le serpent d'ébène ondulant sous ma chair.

Il ne bouge plus pourtant, depuis que celui qui m'a marqué est mort de tes mains salvatrices mais mon inconscient imagine qu'il remue, m'étire la peau, il me rappelle sans cesse à ma condition d'esclave. Lorsque je suis avec toi, il est des moments ou je sens sa reptation lancinante, il remonte lentement pour se loger dans mon bras juste sous mon épaule. Je crispe tout mon corps autour de ma douleur pour ne pas hurler et essayer de m'arracher la peau, pour que tu ne te rendes compte de rien.

Pourtant mes ongles acérés pourraient réduire ce membre en lambeau si seulement cela faisait disparaître la bête. J'ai essayé, lorsque je suis revenu de mon exil, de faire enlever cette image immonde mais c'était trop dangereux ont dit les médicomages, un sort inconnu, de la magie noire d'un autre âge, je risquais d'y laisser ma peau... douce ironie. J'ai supplié que l'on ampute l'avant-bras incriminé, ils ont refusé là encore, parce qu'on ne mutile pas un garçon de dix huit ans. Ils m'ont raccompagné à la porte en me disant que je m'habituerais, que je devrais vivre avec...

Je ne m'habitue pas Harry...

C'est de pire en pire, je me suis dit qu'en étant un des pions de Kingsley, je rachèterais cette marque infamante, la réduisant à ce qu'elle devrait être, un dessin ignoble. J'avais juste oublié que sa signification est ancrée dans l'esprit de tous les gens que je croise chaque jour. Erreur suprême que celle de renier son passé, il reste là ironiquement gravé dans ma peau quoique je fasse.

Je relève crânement la tête, continuant de mépriser ceux qui me jugent et me détestent pourtant je les comprends, je suis comme eux...

Mon esprit cartésien me pousse à analyser la situation avec clairvoyance, mais tout au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai péché, que ce jour maudit où je lui ai tendu fièrement mon bras, ce jour-là je me suis réduit à ça : ce symbole d'un carnaval funeste, cette confuse idée de l'enfer.

J'ai renié celui que j'étais pour devenir une icône du mal. Jeunesse, richesse et allégeance, j'étais le pion idéal, naïf, soumis, celui qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise. Pourtant je n'ai jamais tué de mes mains, mon père faisait le sale boulot pour moi. Voulait-il me protéger, m'empêcher de basculer, de devenir un assassin comme lui ? Sans doute. Il m'aimait à sa façon...

Malgré tout, des gens sont morts par ma faute, je ne m'en souciais pas, j'avais l'impression de faire ce pourquoi j'étais à cette place, je ne voyais des cadavres que leurs numéros s'allongeant sur une liste mortifère. J'étais fier comme un enfant qui fait bien ses devoirs et attend de son maître des louanges.

Puis il y a eu elle...

Une fin de nuit sanglante, un village en ruine, moi qui arrive après la bataille pour rendre compte de l'efficace travail des membres de notre joyeux petit groupe.

Je ne me souviens que de ses yeux, noirs et sombres comme la nuit, dévorant un petit visage affreusement chiffonné. Mais ses yeux Merlin... ces yeux-là m'ont renvoyé mon image comme un miroir sans tain, elle m'observait derrière ses pupilles d'ébène, au milieu des cendres de sa maison, à côté de cadavres dont je ne savais qui ils étaient... Elle n'accusait pas, son regard demandait juste _Pourquoi_ en tenant serré contre son cœur un petit dragon en peluche noirci. Elle ne pleurait pas non plus, il y avait tellement d'incrédulité dans sa posture et son expression comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire une mauvaise farce. Je la regardais hébété, alors elle s'est levée et m'a tendu son jouet, comme si à cet instant, brusquement, il ne signifiait plus rien. Je l'ai saisi mécaniquement et je l'ai regardé partir, pieds nus au milieu des décombres.

Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

C'est à cette seconde précise où elle m'a donné son jouet que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Un de ces rares moments où le temps, dans un élan de compassion, stoppe sa douloureuse agitation pour vous accorder La clairvoyance. J'ai vu pour la première fois avec une terrible acuité toute l'absurdité et l'horreur qui m'entourait. J'ai vomi mes tripes en serrant contre moi le petit animal comme elle l'avait probablement fait des centaines de fois.

Il a été ma bouée... ma planche de salut...

Lorsque je suis revenu au manoir ce jour-là, mon père, alerté par mon visage défait, m'a saisi par le bras me fixant d'un regard interrogatif, je me suis dégagé brutalement et suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je ne voulais voir personne. Mais on ne ferme pas impunément sa porte au nez et à la barbe de Lucius Malfoy, il a fait sauter le verrou et il est entré, visiblement fébrile, regardant si personne ne l'avait suivi.

Il m'a demandé des explications, le pourquoi de mon revirement d'attitude, ce qui s'était passé là-bas...

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de le regarder sans comprendre. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là, lui, moi, notre famille ?

Mon regard était-il accusateur ? Je n'en sais rien...

Il a blanchi puis, d'une voix atone, m'a dit de partir, que je n'avais plus ma place au sein de leur groupe, que je ferais mieux de me cacher, que j'étais en danger... Mon père avait peur pour moi, en un seul regard, il avait tout compris.

Ce jour-là, il m'a protégé comme seul un père peut le faire.

Dans ma mémoire, un brouillard entoure les événements qui ont suivi.

J'ai atterri à Poudlard, je n'avais nul autre endroit où aller. Hébété, j'ai déversé ma peur dans le bureau de Séverus comme un animal affolé par la chasse à cour qui se rapproche.

Il a pris la décision pour moi, celle de m'éloigner, de me cacher jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Ma peau ne valait plus rien, je n'étais qu'une cible à abattre pour ceux qui servaient Voldemort. Ce que Séverus ne m'a pas dit c'est que ce jour-là, j'ai condamné mon père. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard. Le fou a transféré sa froide colère sur lui, sa dépouille n'était plus reconnaissable après être passée entre les mains vengeresses.

Je n'ai pas combattu lors des derniers assauts, j'étais planqué depuis plusieurs mois. Séverus avait trouvé pour m'éloigner une maison isolée dans la lande au nord de l'Ecosse. Je n'avais que lui comme contact. Il m'avait confisqué ma baguette par prudence et les maigres informations qu'il me prodiguait me laissaient insatisfait et angoissé. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en moi, pourtant je lui avais livré tout ce que je savais des plans du fou à mon petit niveau.

Puis un jour, j'ai vu débarquer Kingsley Shackelbot, le visage fermé, visiblement peu enclin à m'absoudre de mes fautes. Il m'a annoncé la mort de Séverus, froidement, attendant une réaction. Je n'ai pas bronché, pas de questions, ni de larmes, juste cette horrible brûlure au creux de mon estomac et l'impression que j'étais définitivement seul.

Il m'a ramené avec lui, je n'ai pas eu à subir de procès. Malgré mon assujettissement, il fut rapidement acquis que je n'étais qu'une victime, un pion manipulé par mon père et son bourreau. Le manoir et les biens furent saisis, on ne me laissa que les liquidités.

En dépit de cela, je sentais flotter autour de moi comme une poisse collante, la suspicion, l'aversion que j'inspirais, le mépris aussi.

Je souffrais de n'avoir pas combattu, je la voyais _elle_ sans cesse dans mes cauchemars. Je culpabilisais de plus en plus, parce qu'à aucun moment je n'avais pu choisir de quel côté je voulais aller.

Mon désir de me racheter est devenu obsessionnel, il envahissait tout, comme une déferlante ne me laissant aucun de répit, alors un matin, je suis allé voir Shackelbot, j'ai bataillé pendant des heures pour qu'il me laisse devenir un espion à sa solde. J'avais des arguments. Je connaissais mieux que quiconque les familles compromises avec Jedusor, j'avais grandi en leurs seins. Leurs habitudes, leurs caractères, leurs planques, tout m'était familier, j'avais toujours été un observateur attentif de mon milieu. Je pouvais les aider dans leurs dernières traques à mettre la main sur les Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Kingsley ne m'aimait pas mais je crois qu'il ne pouvait nier l'intérêt qu'il y avait à m'employer. Il a accepté sans enthousiasme mais sans réel choix. Les aurors étaient mis en échec par des petits groupes d'assassins qui perpétraient d'horribles forfaits pour qu'on ne les oublie pas. Je pouvais les débusquer, je le savais... il l'espérait.

C'est à ce moment que tu es entré dans ma vie.

Toi, le merveilleux _Sauveur_de notre monde...

Mon seul contact au milieu des aurors, celui avec qui je devais chaque jour débattre des événements, celui avec qui je préparais minutieusement les enquêtes.

Bizarrement, nulle animosité n'a entaché nos retrouvailles. Comme si cette guerre avait réduit notre passé commun en cendre.

Je retrouvais dans ton regard les mêmes doutes et la même lassitude que dans le mien. Tu n'étais pas fier, ni arrogant, juste fatigué.

Tu es vite devenu l'indispensable petit rien qui me rendait la foi, celui qui galvanisait mes efforts, celui qui me poussait en avant.

Peu à peu, nous avons pris l'habitude de venir en avance à nos petites réunions de duettiste, pour nous sentir moins seuls je crois.

Tu prenais du temps pour me parler, jamais aucun reproche n'a franchi tes lèvres. J'ai pris le temps de découvrir qui se cachait sous l'image de l'Auror sans peur et sans reproche, j'ai juste découvert un garçon doux et avide d'affection...

Comment nous sommes-nous retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit l'un de l'autre ? Aucune idée. Peut-être juste une envie de se sentir au chaud, protégé, aimé...

Tu m'aimes je le sais.

Plus probablement que tous les gens qui m'ont côtoyé dans ma courte vie.

Je suis devenu dépendant de toi ce jour où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Ce matin-là, nous nous sommes réveillés enlacés, nous avions chastement dormi, épuisés par une arrestation musclée qui nous avait valu les félicitations de Kingsley, félicitations que nous ne méritions pas vraiment, les deux Mangemort débusqués étant les plus crétins de la vaste armée du Mage. C'était même Incroyable qu'ils aient pu se planquer pendant tout ce temps. Nous nous étions écroulés dans ton lit, sans nous déshabiller, juste pour dormir... enfin.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Je sentais tes mèches chatouiller ma joue alors que tu respirais encore paisiblement. Mon bras un peu ankylosé par ton corps lové contre moi essayait doucement de se dégager. Tu as grogné et tu t'es accroché plus fermement à ma chemise, ton visage était légèrement tourné vers le mien et pour la première fois je t'ai détaillé sans vergogne, tu avais l'air si jeune ainsi endormi, pas de rides sur ton front lisse, ni de sourcils froncés par l'angoisse, ni de plis amers autour de ta bouche. Tu étais juste toi, tes cils immensément longs reposant sur des joues marquées par un reste d'enfance, ta bouche affichant une moue de satisfaction rêveuse.

Ta bouche... j'avais du mal de détacher mon regard, elle m'attirait irrésistiblement.

_Embrasse-moi_, as-tu murmuré alors que je sursautais surpris.

Tes yeux encore embrumés de sommeil me souriaient. Je t'ai embrassé, timidement.

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur tes lèvres, leur douceur humide a retourné mes sens, mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme un fou. Je ne désirais pas vraiment aller plus loin, une peur ancienne m'empêchait de t'en demander plus. Mais tu as entrouvert ta bouche doucement, tes dents ont commencé à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure envoyant un tas de petits frissons délicieux dans mon ventre. Je ne savais plus ce que je désirais, ni ce que je faisais là, si c'était possible que toi et moi fassions cela. Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions je pense, tu as toujours été moins compliqué, tu me désirais et me le faisais simplement comprendre.

Mon bras toujours coincé sous ton dos, je me suis penché sur toi et j'ai osé lécher très lentement l'entrée de ta bouche, tu l'as largement ouverte souriant sous ma caresse. Ma langue a plongé dans la brûlante moiteur de tes joues. Tu étais si chaud, si accueillant, je voulais tout découvrir de toi, tes dents, ta langue, ton palais que je caressais langoureusement alors que nos salives se mêlaient.

Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser pût être si impudique, j'avais l'impression de te faire l'amour déjà, de te posséder, ma langue s'est enroulée autour de la tienne avec autorité, mon ventre frissonnait de plaisir et ma main passée sous ton tee-shirt caressait le doux rebondi de ton ventre musclé.

Tu n'étais que tiédeur, douceur, un cocon de tendresse, tes yeux qui avaient contemplés tant d'horreur, qui avaient vu perpétrer tant de gestes de mort, tes yeux clairs me dévisageaient avec cette innocence des êtres purs.

Pur, je ne l'étais pas.

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

Mon avant bras m'infligeait une lancinante douleur.

Tu méritais mieux...

Mon hésitation ne t'a pas échappé. Tu t'es redressé, grave, tu m'as juste embrassé doucement l'épaule, caressant de tes mains mon corps tendu en me murmurant que c'était moi que tu désirais, personne d'autre. Que tu te foutais du reste...

Moi,

Désiré

Par toi…

Ta main a plongé dans mes cheveux et c'était si bon de sentir tes doigts fins s'accrocher à mes mèches. Tu as frémi et fermé les yeux.

Alors j'ai laissé parler mes mains, mes lèvres, ma chair, tout est devenu si brûlant d'un coup entre nous...

Nous nous sommes découverts avec lenteur et précipitation, nos souffles se sont mélangés ainsi que nos salives, nos sueurs, notre semence... Peu d'hommes je crois ont connu cet étrange sentiment de plénitude, ce soudain renforcement de ce que l'on est au plus profond de soi parce que brusquement on est deux, unis par des sentiments si forts qu'ils vous tuent à petit feu, deux qui fusionnent et se fondent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un...

Enfoui dans ton ventre, je t'ai aimé ce matin-là avec la même fébrilité qu'éprouve le naufragé s'échouant enfin sur une île déserte.

Tu étais mon île et tu m'as sauvé.

Pour combien de temps ?

Ma douleur est revenue, accrue, tu devenais l'enjeu et j'étais celui qui pariait.

Sur quoi ? Nous deux ? Sur le fait que tu me supporterais névrosé à l'extrême, torturé et muet.

Pourrais-tu résister à la pression des regards courroucés, à la lente dégringolade de mon moi intérieur, à la morbide attente de ce qui devait arriver, inéluctablement ?

Je ne savais pas. Aucune réponse dans des livres ni même dans les yeux indulgents du peu d'amis qu'il me restait.

J'ai multiplié les planques, les missions, les risques.

J'avais désiré la reconnaissance de mes pairs mais je comprenais enfin, dans une douloureuse résignation, que je ne l'aurais jamais. Mon autre vie m'avait marqué du sceau de l'infamie, quoique je fasse, le Mangemort effacerait toujours l'espion de l'Ordre. Il l'imprégnait des tortures et des cadavres qui jonchaient son chemin. Il ricanait au-dessus de son épaule comme un symbole létale. Il se jouait de leur ressemblance pour lui montrer que rien n'avait changé, que ces actions de bravoure n'étaient qu'un faux semblant, la branche qui cache la forêt. Qu'il _Lui _appartenait toujours puisque la marque avait survécu.

Petit à petit, je me suis désolidarisé de toi.

Trop de danger quand tu étais là, trop de pression à gérer.

J'ai bossé en solitaire pour avoir plus de latitude pour agir... j'ai multiplié les arrestations, parfois de façon peu légale mais l'Ordre a toujours fermé les yeux, je suis une tête brûlée certes mais comme il ne reste que peu de sbires du Mage à mettre sous les verrous, on me laisse les mains libres pour opérer.

Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'une fois notre monde épuré de sa honte, je ne servirai plus à rien. Je ne serai jamais un Héros comme toi, mon utilité perdue, je deviendrai juste encombrant.

Je sais cela, je l'ai accepté... Nous nous sommes aimés trop tard mon amour…

**********************

Mais toi ce soir, tu démontes une par une mes convictions en me fixant de ton regard affolé et misérable, tu essaies désespérément de me convaincre de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous.

Je dois pourtant finir ce que j'ai commencé.

.

Depuis quelques temps, ta peur s'est renforcée. Deviens-tu plus fragile, les risques sont-ils réellement plus nombreux ? Je m'en fiche à vrai dire...

Je vais mener à bien cette dernière mission... pour toi.

Tu es l'avenir Harry alors que je ne suis plus qu'un passé tourmenté.

C'est la seule chose qui compte depuis quelque temps, que tu vives dans un monde en paix, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Mon objectif a changé vois-tu, tu es le seul qui compte à présent.

Tu as peur pour moi, je tremble pour toi.

Tu es la pierre angulaire de cette foutue société, celui qui en soutient l'édifice. La preuve innocente que le bien triomphe parfois, c'est si ridicule et naïf, une vision séculaire du bonheur, mais c'est ton monde, ta vision de la vie, je veux qu'elle perdure après...

Tu parles avec fébrilité mais je ne t'écoute pas, j'essaie de m'isoler, de fermer mon esprit, de repousser mes sentiments à ton égard pour ne pas te faire face.

Tu me mets en garde, je me moque de toi gentiment exaspéré. En réalité, je ne le suis pas. _Si_ j'écoutais mon ventre qui se tord d'angoisse, ma raison qui se liquéfie à l'idée de ne plus jamais te voir...

_Si_ je m'écoutais...

Je partirais ce soir avec toi, loin d'ici vers un ailleurs où nous pourrions vivre enfin.

Mais sous ma manche, le petit reptile se moque moi, il sait bien qu'il sera mon infortuné compagnon où que j'aille.

Alors je te bouscule et je me ferme en grignotant mes sushis assis inconfortablement sur le tapis. Mes yeux t'observent à la dérobée, si tu savais à quel point je te trouve touchant en train de manger avec tes doigts comme un gosse mal élevé.

Ne pas s'attendrir...

Tes paroles volent jusqu'à moi, parfois j'en saisis des bribes et je te réponds, tu me lancines avec tes _Si_ à n'en plus finir, je te réponds qu'avec des _Si _on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille... tu ne ris pas... Ta voix se brise un peu en ne m'avouant pas tout ce que je lis dans tes yeux...

Ne rend pas les choses si douloureuses...

C'est si compliqué de me défendre contre toi et ton amour envahissant...

Je dois te faire taire avant de ne plus posséder une once de courage, avant que je ne renonce... Alors je me rue sur ton cou, tes lèvres...

J'embrasse lentement tes paupières humides pour clore ton désespoir, je te dévore avec précipitation et ton corps ondule dans mes bras, je sais mes baisers durs, exigeants, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ce qui n'existe pas, il ne le faut pas Harry... J'aimerais à cet instant que tu te détournes de moi, que tu me haïsses peut-être...

Je te sens te tendre comme un arc, étouffant difficilement tout ce que tu aimerais me cracher au visage pour te perdre dans cette attention que j'exige et ces caresses que je t'inflige sans vergogne.

Je me noie dans la découverte toujours renouvelée de ton corps, ta chair entre mes dents devient savoureuse, je mordille le lobe de ton oreille puis le creux de ton cou caché par tes mèches trop longues, juste à l'endroit où ta peau est si fine presque transparente. Ton torse se plaque contre le mien et tu grognes un peu, j'aime les bruits que tu exhales pendant l'amour, tu ressembles à un jeune animal rétif, tout entier dominé par ses envies et ses sensations.

C'est juste ce que je veux de toi ce soir, ton abandon, pas ces conversations inutiles qui nous blessent tous les deux.

Alors que mes doigts s'attaquent à ton pull, mes dents raclent durement tes tétons qui se dressent sous mes caresses. Je les martyrise un peu avant de te déshabiller. Ma fureur, ma peur des événements qui ne manqueront pas de nous séparer me rend agressif. Je te griffe par inadvertance, tu arrondis la bouche en une plainte étonnée.

Tes mains essaient mollement de me repousser, tu te défends de me désirer, tu voudrais me montrer ta force et ta détermination mais je renverse tes barrières avec tant de facilité que je me moque gentiment de ton inconstance.

Tu soupires désespéré en me rendant tes armes. Ton corps indépendant se frotte impudiquement contre le mien envahissant mon espace, me réclamant l'assouvissement de cette brûlure qui te ravage les reins, qui consume ta volonté. Par des soupirs lascifs, ton désir quémande ma venue en toi.

Je vais t'exaucer Harry, saisir tes hanches, te pénétrer jusqu'à ce que tu supplies, t'épuiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules, tes jambes seront incapables de te soutenir, tes yeux impuissants à s'ouvrir, ton ventre douloureux parce que ravagé par mon sexe en colère. Je vais te réduire en esclavage pour que tout à l'heure, lâchement, je puisse m'enfuir sans subir ton regard accusateur et malheureux.

Contre moi, tu trembles d'anticipation, de peur aussi, tu comprends que ce ne sera pas de tendresse dont je vais t'inonder, non je veux briser en toi le fragile espoir d'un avenir qui appartient déjà au passé.

Déteste-moi mon amour... C'est tout ce qu'il te restera !

Mais tu veux de moi tout ce que je te refuse, mes vêtements sont arrachés par tes mains pressées, tu frottes ton bassin contre mon érection et tes ongles raclent brusquement ma colonne de haut en bas m'envoyant d'indécents frissons dans le bas ventre. Je sens ma verge tressauter contre ta hanche, le désir que j'aie de toi sonne comme une condamnation.

Je retire vivement tes derniers vêtements et je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas te trouver si foutrement craquant.

_Ne t'en vas pas Dray !_

Tu l'as murmuré si bas que je stoppe tout mouvement, interdit.

Pourquoi l'as-tu dit ?

Ma mâchoire se crispe mais en posant mon regard sur tes yeux embués, je ne peux que te serrer avec force tout en essuyant de mes lèvres les larmes qui perlent à tes cils. Je te débite des inepties et des mensonges pour te calmer, je me déteste un peu plus pour ça, même si je sais que tu n'es pas dupe.

Je te caresse et t'embrasse à n'en plus finir, j'aimerais te saouler d'amour, je ne sais pourtant que te brusquer, t'anéantir de mon désir arrogant. Lorsque je te prends dans ma bouche, tu m'implores et t'agrippes durement à mes cheveux, j'en laisserais quelques-uns entre tes doigts fébriles. L'intime caresse que je t'inflige n'est faite que pour contrôler mon pouvoir sur toi, me divertir de ton corps comme d'un instrument inanimé, jouant de l'intensité de tes spasmes, modulant la gamme de tes cris transcrite sur la partition invisible de ton désespoir. Wow ben dis donc quel passage !!! C'est très intense !!

Je t'ordonne subitement de jouir et rien qu'à ces mots, tu te répands violemment en gémissant, mais l'afflux d'émotion te submerge et tu perds brièvement connaissance entre mes bras. Est-ce un désir inconscient de ton corps pour échapper à ce qui te tourmente ?

Angoissé, je prononce ton prénom et tes yeux se dévoilent inondés de larmes. Perdu et tremblant, tu crispes tes bras autour de mon cou. Tes terreurs refont surface, alors que tu geins un _Dray_ suppliant, je te retourne vivement pour ne pas entendre les abjects mots d'amour que tu ne vas pas manquer de prononcer, pour ne pas voir les suppliques désespérées que je lis dans l'eau de ton regard.

Je plaque mon torse contre ton dos et mes lèvres entament un balais sensuel sur ton cou et tes épaules que je malmène avec impatience, je te mords autant que je te savoure, je m'enivre de ton odeur, du grain de ta peau, de la douceur de tes mèches rebelles. Mes doigts lancinants passent sur le devant de ton corps et je te serre un peu trop fort, tu respires sourdement, mal à l'aise. Mes doigts s'attachent à caresser ta virilité flaccide qui reprend doucement vie sous mes mains empressées.

Je voudrais tout contrôler mais c'est sans compter sur la trahison de mes sens, je te désire plus que tout en cet instant, mon corps se déchire en attente de l'assouvissement béni, de cet amour que je veux te faire longuement, profondément pour te montrer que je t'aime comme un fou...

Mes paroles ne peuvent te convaincre, ma chair y arrivera-t-elle ? Je te protégerai de ta folie avec ma peau sur la tienne comme un rempart protecteur. Je te prouverai par des gestes ce que les mots dérisoires ne peuvent plus démontrer.

Ma fièvre dépassant ma raison, je m'entends te dire que je t'aime comme un aveu que tu connaîtrais de longue date...

Tu te raidis et je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton visage pour savoir que tu es en colère, révolté, chaque fibre de toi me renvoie à mon impuissance, chacune de tes terminaisons nerveuses me montre ta profonde douleur.

Merlin faîtes que tout cela cesse !

Brusquement ravagé par un désir ardent et désespéré, je te pousse en avant et t'écarte les cuisses d'un genou intrusif, et sans m'attarder je te pénètre avec force pour trouver enfin le réconfort qui m'a quitté depuis si longtemps. Tu pousses un cri rauque et désapprobateur en te cambrant sous l'assaut. Ton intimité malmenée palpite autour de ma verge.

Je te souffle de te détendre, je veux que tu aies du plaisir à t'en évanouir...

Je commence à aller et venir en toi tout à mon bonheur lorsque je te sens trembler et te crisper autour de ma chair brûlante, un hoquet plaintif s'élève de ta bouche, je me rends compte à cet instant que tu n'éprouves aucun bien-être à me sentir en toi.

Je ne suis qu'une brute et mon estomac se révulse à l'idée de t'avoir fait mal.

Lentement, je me retire et mes doigts remplacent mon sexe pour t'habituer à ma venue. Très doucement je caresse en toi l'endroit qui va te faire décoller. Mes doigts explorent et stimulent chaque parcelle de ton intimité alors que tu commences à onduler profondément empalé sur mes phalanges. Tes gémissements changent de registre, leur ton monte dans les aigus, tes hanches se balancent pour venir à ma rencontre, pour que je te prenne dans ta totalité. Tu es prêt à présent, ta peau s'échauffe contre la mienne.

Penché sur toi, je te murmure des folies, celles-là même que je refusais d'entendre de ta bouche.

Je te dis que tu es l'amour d'une seule vie, de la mienne, pour l'éternité et peu importe ce que représente cette éternité, une seconde ou un million d'années ne sont rien en regard de tout ce que je ressens pour toi... Oublions le temps...

Ton dos tremble un peu et je pense que tu pleures, je te dis que tout va bien se passer...

Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, je sais que je te mens.

Je refoule ma peine et je te fais enfin l'amour précipitamment avec toute la démence qui m'habite, j'aimerais prolonger cet instant mais je sais que ce fichu temps me joue des tours, les instants que j'aimerais éternels finissent toujours trop vite, dans un tourbillon de frustration et de désespoir...

Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse, pour un moment sacré, envahir par la dilection que m'inspire l'intimité de ce corps que je connais si bien.

_Tu es à moi, à moi, à moi... _

Mes mains te palpent et te cernent, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir graver dans ma mémoire chaque recoin de ta peau humide, chaque petit défaut, chaque cicatrice, je veux me souvenir qu'elle est si douce sur ton ventre et tes cuisses, alors que sur tes genoux et tes mains elle est juste un peu rêche...

Je veux me souvenir que c'est la première sensation de chaleur que j'ai ressentie après la guerre, ce jour où j'ai serré ton corps nu contre moi pour la première fois...

Le rythme s'accélère, mon plaisir monte et brûle mes entrailles, je te possède encore et encore, je me dissous et me perds dans ton ventre accueillant. Mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons, je me sens proche de la délivrance honnie lorsque dans un mouvement désespéré, tu bascules ton corps en arrière en te plaquant contre moi, t'empalant douloureusement sur ma verge tremblante. Tu pousses un cri rauque de douleur contenue et ta respiration spasmodique siffle bizarrement entre tes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je m'affole, paniqué à l'idée que tu es peut-être blessé...

Tu m'envoies rageusement balader en me sommant de te prendre plus vite et plus fort.

Alors n'écoutant que mon égoïste plaisir, j'empoigne ton bassin et je te soulève avec la force de mes bras te laissant glisser sur ma hampe dressée, ainsi stimulé au plus profond de toi, tu hurles des paroles sans suite, ton corps tout entier ondulant d'une indécente façon arrimé au mien comme une fragile embarcation.

Ne te brise pas mon amour...

Je ne peux plus retenir le spasme fulgurant qui traverse mon ventre et me fais exploser en toi t'inondant d'une jouissance brûlante et désespérée. Tremblant, je te plaque contre moi pour te protéger d'une façon dérisoire.

Tu me murmures en haletant que tu veux venir aussi et je m'aperçois au milieu des brumes de mon orgasme que je serre toujours ton pénis entre mes doigts nerveux t'empêchant de te répandre à ton tour, je relâche la pression et te dévore du regard alors que tu convulses enfin, poussant un cri libérateur au moment où ta semence gicle sur tes cuisses.

Ta tête rejetée en arrière est posée sur mon épaule et mes yeux ne quittent pas les tiens au moment où tu jouis. Ton visage si beau est tout entier dévoré par le plaisir pourtant ton regard à cet instant semble brisé...

_Ne pars pas..._

Ta voix si douce, ta voix qui tente l'impossible mais qui a compris que sa prière ne serait pas exaucée.

Je ne peux répondre, je voudrais tant de choses... Alors je te prends contre moi et nous allonge sur le sofa, enlacés, je conjure un immense plaid pour nous recouvrir, pour qu'on ne nous retrouve pas, si seulement... Tu te blottis et je te serre convulsivement, ta peau se confondant avec la mienne, ton souffle se mêlant au mien, ton cœur battant la chamade alors que le mien ralentit pour retenir l'instant.

La douleur lancinante revient me torturer. Les questions se désagrègent au fond de mon esprit, ces questions auxquelles je n'apporterai aucune réponse parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Et parce que le temps coure trop vite me dépassant inexorablement...

Ma chance aura été ta malédiction, celle de se rencontrer, de s'aimer trop fort.

La fatalité ne peut-elle s'éviter ? Me demandes-tu dans un souffle...

J'espère juste que tu ne me pardonneras pas, jamais... pour que la colère soit le catalyseur de ton envie de vivre...

Tu t'endors dans mes bras, agité et nerveux, et je te regarde encore et encore...

Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit, trop de toi que je laisse échapper, trop d'images que je voudrais retenir... trop de peine et d'amour mélangés...

Je sais que c'est le moment, je veux fuir comme un lâche alors je me glisse hors de notre couche et je m'habille sans un bruit dans l'air glacé...

_N'y vas pas Dray... _

La boule que j'ai dans la gorge se resserre comme un étau. Je respire profondément et me compose un visage neutre, lorsque je me tourne vers toi tu ne vois que deux yeux glacés et un garçon borné qui n'en démordra pas de son choix.

_J'y vais ! _je lâche d'un ton sans appel.

Tu ne contemples que ce que je veux bien te montrer, il ne faut pas que tu saches que tout ça, c'est pour toi, juste pour toi... Que je t'aime à en crever... Que tu ne saches jamais...

Ton visage se crispe et, détournant ton regard, tu murmures juste qu'il est temps que je parte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le rendez-vous n'en était pas un.

Juste un piège grossier qui m'a permis comme je l'espérais de supprimer la plus cruelle figure de l'entourage de Voldemort, le seul susceptible de prendre sa suite. Terminer le travail va être un jeu d'enfant à présent...

Je n'ai pas vu d'où venait le sort qui m'a frappé, ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.

Je veux juste penser à toi qui va tellement m'en vouloir, toi que j'ai laissé sans explication... Toi, ta colère et ton putain d'instinct...

Toi qui as crié alors que je refermais la porte que tu avais compris...

*****************

_Je ne souffre pas..._

_Je sens la vie couler lentement hors de mon corps et je souris en regardant ce nuage. _

_Je comprends à ce moment ultime que je n'ai aimé personne plus que toi..._

_***************_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...._


	3. Pov Drew

**Titre** : _**Avec des si...**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note d'auteur** : Voici le dernier chapitre en forme d'épilogue, il est moins désespéré que les deux premiers, plus doux, écrit sur une suggestion de ma super béta pour expliquer ce qu'est devenu Harry après...

Merci à toi MIE pour tes corrections, tes suggestions et ton amitié... bisouxxx

* * *

Épilogue...

POV Drew

Des centaines de mouettes et de sternes tournoient dans le ciel emplissant l'air de leur cacophonie. Je ne me lasserai jamais de leur ballet virevoltant.

Dans la cuisine claire, je prépare du café pour _lui_.

Par la large trouée que forme la baie vitrée, je l'observe au loin. Le soleil affleure les vagues et un jeu de lumière nimbe ses mèches brunes de reflets cuivrés qu'elles ne possèdent pas.

Dans la douceur relative de cette fin de week-end, je me plais à penser que nous sommes un couple amoureux ; de ces vieux amants qui savent ce qu'une minute de bonheur veut dire, que le silence peut être plus tendre que des grandes déclarations.

Je me leurre.

Je le regarde et je le vois pensif, immobile au bout du ponton, scrutant l'horizon comme s'il attendait un hypothétique bateau.

Une embarcation fantôme qui ne viendra pas.

Pourtant, tous les dimanches soir, il est planté sur ces planches vermoulues bouffées par le sel et les embruns, seul.

Dans ces moments-là, je ne le rejoins pas, jamais... je n'ai pas de place à ses côtés.

Ces soirs de fin de semaine il appartient à un autre, à un passé que je connais peu, à des douleurs lancinantes qu'il se force à maîtriser en s'isolant quelques heures. Il marche sur la plage jusqu'à s'épuiser et il finit toujours là, guetteur infortuné, des larmes retenues au fond de ses prunelles, une crispation douloureuse marquant son visage pâle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aperçoit au loin, j'aurais voulu être suffisamment fort pour le détourner de ce désespoir hebdomadaire, suffisamment sûr de moi pour lui dire que sa vie était ailleurs.

Mais qui suis-je pour lui enlever ce petit bout de ciel, cette prière silencieuse qui le ramène comme le ressac inlassablement au même endroit ?

Alors j'attends qu'il s'échoue.

J'attends le bruit de la porte qui claque.

Je prépare un café qu'il ne boira pas parce qu'il prétendra qu'il est temps de rentrer, qu'il en a marre de cette vieille baraque qui sent le poisson et coûte une fortune en réparation. Il voudra me persuader de la vendre et d'en acheter une plus moderne, plus proche d'une ville.

Il prétendra peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de revenir s'y terrer la semaine prochaine, qu'il a mieux à faire.

Je ferais semblant de croire à son flot de paroles dicté par la seule culpabilité de me laisser chaque dimanche seul pendant des heures.

Je préparerais les sacs alors qu'il fermera les volets avec fébrilité, pressé de retourner à Londres, au délicieux tourbillon d'événements qui fera de lui l'acteur consentant d'une pièce avortée depuis longtemps.

Mon cœur se serre pourtant lorsque j'aperçois les cernes ombrant ses yeux, la lassitude qui imprime de plus en plus souvent ses traits lorsqu'il pense que je ne l'observe pas.

J'y ai cru pourtant.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je venais de finir mes études de droit sorcier.

Mme Weasley m'avait engagé pour devenir son secrétaire particulier, ma formation l'intéressait, elle avait maille à partir avec certains indéboulonnables ronds de cuir qui renâclaient à concéder les mêmes droits aux hybrides qu'aux sorciers.

Si j'étais honnête, je dirais que la cause ne me passionnait pas particulièrement mais j'étais plein de fougue, pressé de travailler et de me prouver ce que je valais.

La deuxième raison, moins avouable était que je brûlais de le rencontrer _Lui_.

À l'occasion, il était consultant pour le Ministère friand de ses services.

J'étais jeune, impressionné par le Héros. Dans mon esprit tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, il était le Brave à vénérer, l'homme courageux qui nous avait permis de renaître. Je lui vouais une admiration sans borne. Il m'a fait descendre de mon nuage. Brutalement.

Je crois qu'il m'a détesté d'emblée.

Je me souviens avec une grande précision de notre première rencontre, je travaillais sur un dossier épineux concernant les Etres de l'Eau quand la porte du bureau de Mme Weasley s'est ouverte brusquement.

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu.

Il était venu voir Hermione ce jour-là et tétanisé par la surprise, je bavais devant lui.

Il a répondu à mon expression émerveillée par un très sec :

« - Fermez la bouche jeune homme vous avez l'air parfaitement stupide ! »

Je suis devenu rouge écarlate et j'ai bafouillé piteusement une excuse mais il était déjà parti sans le moindre regard pour moi.

Mme Weasley qui savait l'adulation que je lui vouais m'a gentiment consolé :

« - Ne t'en fais pas Drew, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, la guerre l'a beaucoup changé !

a-t-elle ajouté un peu mélancolique avant de retourner à son travail. »

J'étais horriblement déçu, il était si loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé, si amer, froid, distant... Pas l'intrépide héros de mes rêves.

Juste un sale con. Je décidais avec la versatilité de la jeunesse que je le détestais.

Je l'ai dédaigné pendant des mois.

Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans mon antre pour voir son amie, je l'introduisais sans dire un mot, je n'usais d'aucune formule de politesse et m'arrangeais pour ne jamais croiser son regard. J'étais plutôt rancunier à cette époque, je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et lui, ne me portait pas plus d'attention qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec un Veracrasse.

Nous nous sommes côtoyés ainsi presque une année entière.

Puis un jour, semblables à tous les autres, il est entré et s'est assis en face moi l'air soucieux, paraissant attendre quelque chose.

J'ai fini par lever les yeux sur lui, je l'ai dévisagé et j'ai lâché sèchement.

« - Mme Weasley est absente.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous... »

Je me suis senti soudain un peu perdu, pourquoi était-il là à me sourire alors qu'il ne m'avait plus jamais adressé la parole ?

« - Hermione a eu son bébé...

- Oh... »

J'étais de nouveau le môme sans voix de notre première rencontre.

« - Elle voulait que je vienne te le dire... Dan c'est ça ?

- Drew

- Ok... Drew.

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui et le bébé aussi... »

Je hochais la tête brusquement intimidé, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Ses deux mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son jean, il semblait réfléchir puis il m'a demandé doucement :

« - Tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire ce soir ? »

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« - Non…

- Alors viens ! Je t'invite à dîner, nous fêterons la naissance du nouveau petit sorcier. Prions pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi autoritaire que sa mère... »

Nous avons éclaté de rire et toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées à ce moment-là. J'ai accepté son invitation alors qu'une joie indicible m'envahissait.

Nous sommes allés dans un petit restaurant moldu, j'étais émerveillé par la facilité avec laquelle il se fondait dans ce monde que je côtoyais sans jamais m'y plonger.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il y était anonyme. Ça lui plaisait de ne pas subir le harcèlement de gamins extasiés le sollicitant pour qu'il leur raconte ses exploits. Il souriait un peu en disant cela et j'ai rougi parce que je savais que le message m'était ironiquement destiné.

Malgré tout, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'un jour je puisse être attablé à ses côtés en train de discuter de tout et de rien comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances...

Il répondait gentiment à mes questions.

Balayant d'un revers de main l'animosité stupide que je nourrissais depuis de longs mois, mon admiration pour lui renaissait de ses cendres. Peut-être même qu'elle était plus forte, parce qu'elle se nourrissait de souvenirs communs à présent.

Après ce soir-là, il est apparu régulièrement au Ministère et à chaque fois, il m'invitait à manger ou à boire un verre.

Nous sommes devenus amis.

Il était bien différent de l'homme dont j'avais rêvé, ce n'était pas un héros flamboyant mais un garçon gentil et doux, réservé, attentif aux autres.

Il me questionnait souvent sur mon enfance et je crois qu'il avait retrouvé dans mon passé d'orphelin certains points communs avec le sien, même si j'avais eu plus de chance que lui.

Mes parents adoptifs ayant été tués lors de la guerre je ne possédais plus aucune famille, alors je lui ai confié tous les petits riens qui composaient ma vie, j'étais envahissant je crois, j'avais besoin de parler, d'être écouté.

Il a été plus qu'une oreille attentive, il m'a conseillé, bousculé parfois mais toujours avec une grande gentillesse. Je lui racontais mes aventures sentimentales et souvent il riait de me voir si enthousiasmé par un garçon que je venais tout juste de rencontrer, il me consolait aussi quand une semaine plus tard le même garçon m'avait laissé tomber, il disait que j'étais un vrai cœur d'artichaut, que j'épuisais les conquêtes aussi vite que certains les Bièraubeurre au comptoir du vieux Tom.

Il avait raison, mon affliction ne durait jamais longtemps et je recherchais avec un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé le prochain qui ferait battre mon cœur.

Un jour Hermione m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse de voir que nous nous entendions si bien.

Elle trouvait que Harry avait changé, qu'il était plus gai, moins renfermé, il recommençait à sortir, à s'intéresser au quidditch, à répondre favorablement aux invitations de ses amis... que c'était grâce à moi.

Je lui demandais pourquoi il avait tant changé depuis la guerre.

Elle s'est tu puis a murmuré qu'il avait vécu un événement douloureux, mais que c'était à lui de m'en parler s'il le désirait.

Je n'ai pas osé insister, je décidais de lui demander à lui.

Fier de mes nouvelles prérogatives d'ami, je lui posais donc la question avec bien peu de diplomatie.

Il s'est fermé comme une huitre, m'a dévisagé furieux puis a dit durement :

« - Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde Drew ! »

Avec toute l'arrogance de mon âge, j'ai bêtement insisté :

« - Si ça me regarde ! Tu es mon ami et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui t'a tellement blessé... C'est quoi ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Ton copain t'a laissé tomber ? »

Dans mon esprit, douloureux n'était pas synonyme de dramatique...

Il s'est levé blanc comme un linge.

« - Je ne suis pas _Ton_ ami... je ne le serai jamais, je crois que tu t'es fait des idées... restons-en là ! »

Et il est parti, m'abandonnant comme un imbécile avec les questions indiscrètes qui se bousculaient sur mes lèvres.

J'étais furieux contre moi, contre lui, malheureux aussi. Nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires étaient le pivot autour duquel ma vie tournait.

Nous sommes restés plusieurs semaines sans nous voir, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'il représentait bien plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Il me manquait douloureusement et quand je pensais à lui, mon ventre se nouait, mon cœur se serrait. J'étais en manque.

J'allais demander conseil à Hermione, je lui racontais tout et alors que j'attendais quelques paroles de réconfort je me suis fait rembarrer vertement :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Drew, es-tu complètement stupide ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il vienne vers toi ?! Il se serait peut-être confié un jour... ou pas. Mais il fallait que tu sois patient... Et je te déconseille d'aller le voir, Harry n'est pas un garçon qui aime se laisser harceler, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre, s'il désire te revoir il reviendra. »

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi misérable que tous ces mois où il n'est pas réapparu au Ministère. Cent fois j'ai eu l'impulsion d'aller chez lui, cent fois je me suis retenu, je savais qu'Hermione avait raison, en agissant de la sorte je ne ferais que le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Je me sentais accablé et seul.

Puis un matin alors que je broyais du noir, il a passé la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de mon bureau et m'a lancé :

« - Midi au _Lemonia _! Ne sois pas en retard... »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, il a disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, je souriais stupidement lorsqu'Hermione est entrée dans mon bureau.

« - Tu as l'air bien gai ce matin... »

Je hochais la tête sans lui en expliquer la raison, j'avais juste besoin de me convaincre que c'était réel.

Et je voulais garder jalousement mon petit secret.

C'est ce mardi-là, alors que nous déjeunions dans un coin isolé de la cour du petit restaurant chypriote qu'il m'a parlé.

« - Je suis désolé Drew, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile... »

J'ai levé la main pour qu'il se taise, je me sentais affreusement gêné, je ne voulais pas de ses excuses, je me sentais coupable de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

« - Non Harry c'est moi, j'ai eu tord, je n'aurais pas dû... »

Il a saisi ma main par-dessus la table et je me suis mis à trembler, surpris. Ce contact physique était le premier entre nous, je crois qu'il était aussi le plus sensuel que j'avais jamais connu...

« - Ecoute moi Drew, je vais répondre à ta question d'il y a quatre mois. Ensuite je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais, et j'aimerais que tu ne me questionnes plus. »

J'acquiesçais muet.

Il s'est mis à parler d'une voix sourde, il m'a raconté la fin de la guerre, son travail en tant qu'Auror, son appartenance à l'Ordre, la poursuite de tous les détraqués qui continuaient de sévir dans l'ombre.

Il s'est tu un moment puis il a pris sa respiration comme pour se donner du courage et alors ses yeux se sont mis à briller d'un éclat peu commun, comme s'ils étaient illuminés de l'intérieur.

Son récit ne m'était plus destiné, il se parlait à lui-même. Son regard perdu vers un monde que je ne voyais pas.

Et j'ai écouté bouche bée cette histoire dans laquelle je n'avais rien à faire.

Leur rencontre improbable, leur animosité de gamin qui se transforme en amitié complice, puis leur amour qui éclot au plus mauvais moment, qui grandit malgré eux...

Un amour fou qui transcende tout, l'amour d'une vie...

Il parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il me racontait Draco, ses cheveux blonds si pâles, son arrogance congénitale, cette manie qu'il avait de le réveiller le matin en lui susurrant une ritournelle désuète au creux de l'oreille pour le faire rire, la tendresse dont il l'inondait, ses cadeaux extravagants dont il ne savait jamais que faire comme cette statuette tonkinoise qui mesurait presque trois yards de hauteur... Sa démesure en tout, même dans ses sentiments...

Puis le changement insidieux, les douleurs qu'il portait en lui depuis longtemps, le rejet total de ce qu'il avait été, son obstination à se blanchir devant le reste de la congrégation sorcière, l'accumulation des missions puis le refus de les mener à bien avec Harry, sa persévérance à braver le danger, toujours plus inconscient, toujours plus suicidaire...

Son incompétence à lui, Harry, à se rendre compte à temps de son profond mal-être, de ses souffrances insupportables.

Il murmurait à présent, le visage crispé, les yeux trop brillants et moi j'avais une boule bloquée au fond de ma gorge alors qu'il me racontait la fin de leur calvaire.

« - Il s'est sacrifié parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, jamais il n'a pensé que moi je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là, sans lui... il a été tellement égoïste au final et je l'ai été tellement plus que lui... J'aurais dû voir tous ces signes avant-coureurs qui me disaient qu'il vivait un véritable martyre... J'aurais pu éviter tout ce gâchis... »

Sa voix s'est brisée doucement alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Je suis resté muet mais j'ai serré fort sa main en essayant d'imprimer à la mienne toute la peine que j'éprouvais pour lui, pour eux...

Il m'a souri et a ajouté amer :

« - Tu vois le plus triste dans l'histoire c'est que le monde sorcier a reconnu son courage et ses actes de bravoure. On l'a décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin un an après sa mort...

Il désirait tellement qu'on sache qu'il n'était plus un Mangemort... Il est enterré dans le parc de Poudlard à côté de son parrain, je crois que ça lui aurait plu... »

Sa mâchoire s'est crispée tandis qu'il murmurait à voix basse :

« - Je ne suis jamais allé me recueillir là bas... jamais... c'est au-dessus de mes forces... »

Ses iris de jade se sont étrécis et ont flotté de nouveau dans leur brume d'eau, fixant le ciel, hors d'atteinte du monde réel.

L'histoire était finie. Je devrais me débrouiller avec ça.

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé de lui.

Quelques jours après cette confession, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois avec une sorte de chagrin contenu, une tendresse qui m'a bouleversé.

Puis j'ai emménagé dans sa petite maison quelques mois plus tard. Je crois que c'était une manière pour lui de tourner définitivement la page, j'étais fier que ce soit avec moi... Je voulais qu'il connaisse une nouvelle vie, lui montrer que la sienne pouvait recommencer différemment.

J'étais amoureux.

A aucun moment je n'ai conçu de jalousie envers son passé, envers cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé, je me serais fait honte s'il en avait été autrement.

Je n'ai que peu de points communs avec Draco de toute manière, à part mes cheveux qui sont clairs eux aussi, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il m'a fui d'emblée lors de notre première rencontre. Pour le reste, je suis un garçon très banal, plutôt joyeux et pas compliqué.

Mais je savais qu'il y aurait toujours une part de lui qui m'échapperait, celle où il avait puisé sa fougue, sa rage, sa force... Tout ce qui l'avait aidé pour combattre et ne pas sombrer.

Ce Harry-là resterait à jamais un étranger pour moi.

Pourtant, il n'était ni revanchard ni triste. Simplement il y avait en lui cette espèce de réserve qui l'obligeait à analyser chaque événement, à mesurer l'impact de chaque parole, à se retenir d'exploser de joie ou de colère, je l'aimais comme ça...

Je ne l'avais pas connu autrement de toute façon.

Mon impression profonde était qu'il avait brûlé ses ailes un peu trop tôt, qu'il y avait eu trop de morts, de malheur, de sang, trop de ces deuils qui s'étaient collés à sa peau malgré lui comme un manteau sépulcral.

J'avais encore l'espoir de tout changer.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Nous avons passé quelques années agréables, il était toujours doux et prévenant, il m'aimait bien et fort... m'aimait-il ?

Je ne me posais pas de question, j'étais avec le seul homme qui pouvait me combler alors je mettais des œillères pour ne pas penser au reste.

Je me mentais à moi-même, j'ai joué la comédie sans me méfier. Je croyais que tout ce que nous vivions ensemble balayait les années noires de sa jeunesse, je n'ai pas voulu voir l'hydre tapie au fond de son cœur qui vampirisait toute velléité de bonheur en lui.

Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard qu'il avait laissé le livre ouvert et qu'il n'avait jamais tourné cette foutue page...

Il y avait presque huit ans que nous vivions ensemble lorsqu'il voulut se porter acquéreur d'une petite maison de pêcheur sur la plage d'Ullapool en Ecosse, il avait appris qu'elle était à vendre et la nouvelle avait l'air de le transporter.

Personnellement, j'étais moyennement enthousiasmé à l'idée de transplaner tous les week-ends vers un bord de mer glacial, battu par les vents.

Mais il a tout fait pour me convaincre, usant d'arguments éculés qui me firent sourire, sans se rendre compte que sa cause était acquise dès le départ. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui refuser un plaisir qui enflammait autant son regard.

Le jour où il m'a emmené visiter cette demeure, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait, sans pouvoir m'expliquer quoi.

La maison me déplut d'emblée.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien qui la différenciait de toutes celles qui bordaient la plage. Mais une sourde angoisse naissait dans mes entrailles parce que je supputais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait.

Il en faisait le tour avec une sorte de plaisir fébrile, ouvrant les portes de chaque pièce, rêvant de longues minutes devant une baie vitrée, caressant amoureusement une poutre rongée par les vers, humant l'odeur de moisi flottant dans l'air comme le plus délicat des parfums. Son esprit n'était plus avec moi, il plongeait avec délice vers des contrées chimériques que je n'entreverrai jamais.

Il était comme possédé, si j'avais été superstitieux j'aurais ridiculement pensé que cette maison lui volait son âme, mais je ne le suis pas alors j'ai interrogé Hermione, ma mine d'information personnelle sur Harry lorsque je ne pouvais m'adresser à lui pour obtenir des explications concernant son ancienne vie.

Le lundi suivant alors que je venais d'arriver au Ministère je suis allé directement frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle a eu l'air étonnée, je ne la laissais pas commencer à me parler boulot, je voulais des réponses.

« - Tu as passé un bon week-end ? m'a-t-elle demandé, souriante.

- Nous sommes allés en Ecosse... dis-je d'emblée. »

Elle n'a pu réprimer une grimace.

« - Harry vient d'y acheter une maison, à l'écart d'un village... Ullapool... Je crois qu'il connaissait déjà la région... Justement je voulais te demander... »

Je me sentais intrusif et j'en concevais une certaine amertume. Elle a répondu avant que je ne lui pose une autre question.

« - Oui Harry connaît bien ce village... »

Elle s'est tue un moment semblant se demander si elle devait poursuivre... Puis elle a planté son chaud regard dans le mien.

« - Lorsque Draco a quitté les Mangemorts tu dois savoir que son parrain l'avait caché dans une maison perdue dans les Highlands. Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait équipe avec Harry, une mission a mal tourné et Kingsley leur a intimé l'ordre de se cacher pour quelques semaines le temps de mettre la main sur le dingue qui voulait leur peau à tous les deux. Draco a voulu retourner dans le comté de Cromartyshire, il voulait sans doute exorciser ses démons, cette solitude qu'il avait ressenti tous ces mois où il n'avait plus que Séverus comme interlocuteur. Harry m'a raconté avec parcimonie ces semaines de planque mais je sais qu'ils se sont amourachés de ce petit village perdu et probablement de la petite maison où il t'a emmené ce week-end... Je n'en sais pas plus... »

Elle me regardait l'air désolée, puis elle a ajouté en me prenant gentiment le bras :

« - Drew tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ce qu'il a vécu avant, c'est compliqué mais c'est sa vie, tu dois l'accepter. »

J'ai hoché la tête même si intérieurement toutes mes illusions venaient de se briser en des milliers de petits fragments aussi coupants que du diamant.

Je pouvais aisément imaginer ce que cette maison représentait pour lui. Ce qu'elle ne représenterait jamais pour moi...

Alors j'ai décidé de ravaler ma douleur, de faire comme si je ne savais pas, de continuer à feindre pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, notre histoire n'était construite que sur l'amour que je lui portais mais il était suffisamment fort pour que j'aime pour deux...

***************

Ullapool est donc devenu notre lieu de villégiature incontournable, par un accord tacite dont nous n'avons jamais parlé.

Nous allons passer nos week-ends depuis plusieurs années entre ces quatre murs qui résonnent encore de leurs gémissements et de leurs étreintes qui suinte un amour dont je ne suis que l'humble spectateur.

Si j'ai dû combattre au début la révulsion que faisait naître ces pensées et ce lieu, j'ai appris avec le temps à l'aimer tendrement comme un passé que nous partagerions sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Le temps adoucit tout, même le pire, j'ai réussi à nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs qui me sont chers et me comblent parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exigeant. J'ai accepté son ambivalence, je me contente de ce qu'il a à me donner parce que finalement je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée, un petit boulon qui s'attache à ce morceau d'histoire dont il est le principal acteur.

Harry a été une chance pour moi et je ne lui dirais jamais suffisamment combien je l'aime. Je me berce à croire que le doux sourire dont il me couve lorsque je le lui avoue est un serment muet plus profond que les paroles qu'il a le tact de ne pas prononcer...

Je n'ai aucun regret.

****************

J'ai admis il y de nombreuses année que tu l'attendrais toujours.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Quand une main pâle viendra se tendre devant tes yeux et que la saisissant tu comprendras enfin que c'est le début du voyage...

Et moi, je remercierais Merlin parce que j'aurais eu le bonheur de faire un bout de chemin avec toi...


End file.
